NXT TakeOver: Chicago
NXT TakeOver: Chicago is a professional wrestling event in the NXT TakeOver series. It took place on May 20, 2017, at the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois. The event was be produced by WWE for its NXT brand and streamed live on the WWE Network. Background The NXT TakeOver series of professional wrestling shows started on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental league NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by NXT and WWE for all of their NXT live specials including NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, NXT TakeOver: R Evolution, NXT TakeOver: Rival, NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, and NXT TakeOver: Respect. NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn was the first TakeOver show held outside of Full Sail University. NXT TakeOver: London was the first TakeOver show held outside of the United States. NXT TakeOver: Chicago is the sixteenth overall show held under the NXT TakeOver banner, the third held in 2017. The card includes several matches that result from scripted storylines with results predetermined by WWE. Storylines are produced on the WWE NXT television program. At NXT TakeOver: Orlando, Bobby Roode retained the NXT Championship over Shinsuke Nakamura. The following Wednesday on NXT, Roode came out and insulted Nakamura. Hideo Itami interrupted Roode's speech, slapped him and attacked him with a GTS. The following week on NXT, general manager William Regal made a title match between the two official for NXT TakeOver: Chicago. Asuka successfully defended the NXT Women's Championship against Ember Moon at TakeOver: Orlando, but during the match, Asuka shoved the referee onto Moon to avoid Moon's finisher, the Eclipse, continuing Asuka's transition into a villainess that began at TakeOver: Toronto. On the May 3 NXT, Moon, Ruby Riot, and Nikki Cross were the final three combatants remaining in a #1 Contender's Battle Royal. During the match, Asuka attacked all three women, resulting in a no contest and cementing Asuka's heel turn. After the match, William Regal announced that Asuka will defend the NXT Women's Championship against Moon, Riot, and Cross in a Fatal 4-Way match at TakeOver: Chicago. However, Moon suffered a legitimate shoulder injury after being thrown out of the ring awkwardly during Asuka's attack. Therefore, Moon was pulled out of the match, making the match a triple threat. On May 6, during a United Kingdom Championship Live taping, Tyler Bate defeated Joseph Conners to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship. Following the match, it was announced that on May 7, Bate would defend his title against Mark Andrews, who had become the number one contender after defeating James Drake. Bate would go on and win the match. Also on May 7, Pete Dunne defeated Trent Seven to become the new number one contender. Bate and Dunne are now set to face each other for the United Kingdom Championship at TakeOver: Chicago. Match Preview Results ; ; *Roderick Strong defeated Eric Young (w/ Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain) (13:42) *Pete Dunne defeated Tyler Bate © to win the WWE United Kingdom Championship (15:27) *Asuka © defeated Nikki Cross and Ruby Riot in a Triple Threat match to retain the NXT Women's Championship (12:30) *Bobby Roode © defeated Hideo Itami to retain the NXT Championship (17:43) *The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) (w/ Paul Ellering) © defeated #DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (20:17) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * TakeOver: Chicago at WWE.com * TakeOver: Chicago Pre-Show on WWE Network * TakeOver: Chicago on WWE Network * TakeOver: Chicago at CAGEMATCH.net Category:NXT Takeover Category:NXT Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover: Chicago